


Touch

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, One Shot, now kiss!, outside view of a relationship, post-s12, really short, s12, tucker ships grimmons the most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2910212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://purgatorical.tumblr.com">Taxike</a> because of <a href="http://purgatorical.tumblr.com/post/106487046005/i-feel-like-grif-and-simmons-would-do-that-thing">this post</a>.</p>
<p>Nobody ships Grimmons harder than Tucker, and the fact that they always seem to be physically touching doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

If there were only three thing in this godforsaken universe that Tucker accepted as being utterly factual, they would be:

  1. Caboose was an idiot.
  2. Church would never know any woman that wasn't a total bitch that wouldn't sleep with him. 
  3. Nobody was gayer for anything than Grif and Simmons were for each other.



How could the pair in question _not_ see it? How the fuck could the rest of their team not see it? It was so fucking obvious, it had been obvious since Blood Gulch, it was so fucking obvious that it was a goddamn universal truth or something. Preachers should have been shouting it at the pulpit. Scientists should have written a goddamn law about how Grif and Simmons were just absolutely in love with each other. Gay love. Hot Hawaiian on pasty cyborg gay love. There could be a parade of gay unicorns, having gay unicorn sex, with gay glittery rainbow unicorn jizz, walking in a pride parade down Gay Street, and that would still be less gay than Grif and Simmons were for each other. Whatever the fuck kind of relationship the two men had was definitely beyond friendship, but it wasn't the whole “brothers in arms” shit either. 

If they weren't together, it was because one of them was in the bathroom, or they were asleep. If they weren't bickering like an old married couple, it's because they either had food in their mouths, one of them was in the bathroom, or they were asleep. Tucker only knew they weren't married because one day he's outright asked Grif, who'd sort of huffed at him for even suggesting it, and then ignored all the comments Simmons made about how gross Grif was. 

It was probably for the best that Tucker bit his tongue about how they were always fucking touching each other.

Somehow, everyone's eyes seemed to slide right over it but his. In the jeep together? Hands and thighs touching. Eating? Arms and legs touching as they reached across to steal food off each others' plates (or rather, as Grif stole food off of Simmons's plate and Simmons stole it back with an angry huff or roll of his eyes as soon as Grif looked away. They were always in each others' personal space; in fact, Tucker didn't think he'd ever seen two people so subconsciously intent on maintaining physical contact. It was kinda cute, but in that frustrating way like all those late 20th century shows, where it took Mulder and Scully years of romantic and sexual tension to get to the good stuff. Sometimes they'd fight, and wouldn't touch for hours, and when Simmons inevitably came to find Grif and work things out, the touching would be even _more_ intense.

The romantic tension was going to kill him before Felix and Locus ever got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd end up writing for this fandom again. Oops?


End file.
